Remember Me That Rainbow…
by kRieZt
Summary: Langit kota London hari itu begitu merah, dengan hiasan pelangi yang begitu indah...


**Remember Me That Rainbow…**

Cast : Arthur Kirkland (England), Alfred F. Jones (America)

Rating : K

Genre : General

Summary : "Ceritakan aku semuanya, Arthur. Buat aku ingat apa yang aku lihat dan aku pelajari bersamamu di kala itu!"

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Himaruya-sensei

Warning : non-conflict plot! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p><em>England's POV<em>

Aku mencium aroma hujan dan tanah basah di sore hari, ketika sedang menikmati secangkir teh dan kue kering di halaman belakang rumahku. Hujan turun tidak terlalu deras, tetapi rasanya akan berhenti dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Biasanya aku menikmati suasana ini sendirian. Tapi sekarang, rumahku mendadak kedatangan Alfred F. Jones yang terbang langsung dengan jet pribadinya dari Amerika. Dia tiba tadi pagi dan mengejutkanku dengan ceritanya yang tidak masuk akal. Dia pergi ke sini karena sudah dua hari tidak bisa tidur di rumahnya. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya? Si bodoh satu ini baru menonton film horror terbaru di negaranya. Aku tahu dia itu penakut, dan film horror adalah tontonan favoritnya. Sekarang, dia sedang duduk meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Entah karena masih takut, atau kedinginan.

"Daripada kau tidak melakukan apapun di sana, Alfred, bergabunglah denganku di sini," kataku agak keras karena aku berada di luar, sementara dia berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak mau minum teh, dan memakan scone hangusmu, Arthur," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau sedang berada di negaraku dan itu artinya kau akan terlepas dari junk-food. Tidak ada burger dan minuman soda. Kau akan makan makanan sehat buatanku sendiri."

"Sejak kapan sih makananmu itu enak di lidahku, Arthur?"

"Jangan banyak komentar dan cepatlah ke sini, bodoh!"

"Di luar dingin! Aku mau di sini saja!"

"Kau akan semakin kedinginan kalau di dalam terus. Atau mungkin aku harus bilang, kau bisa kesurupan oleh hantu gentayangan di ruang tamu itu jika kau sendirian di sana."

Spontan, anak itu langsung berlari ke halaman belakang dan bergabung denganku. Dia duduk di kursi sambil mengangkat kedua lututnya di dekat dadanya. Bantal di sofa itu dia bawa untuk dipeluknya. Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya begini aneh.

"Minum tehmu, selagi masih hangat," kataku tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak suka wanginya, terlalu menusuk hidungku, Arthur," katanya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan bantal.

"Minum, atau tidak ada makan malam untukmu."

"Galak sekali kau, Arthur."

"Ini rumahku, Alfred F. Jones. Jadi aku mau kau menuruti kata-kataku selama berada di rumahku. Aku tidak mau dengar ada keluhan, mengerti?"

"Hmm…iya deh…"

Anak ini hidup di negara besar dan penuh kebebasan. Aku tidak ingin membatasi ruang geraknya selama berada di rumahku. Namun kalau dia sudah berada di rumahku, dia harus tunduk pada aturanku. Bagaimana pun, aku yang membesarkannya. Aku tahu bagaimana memperlakukan dia dengan benar.

"Arthur," panggilnya manja. "Kapan hujan ini berhenti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin melihat pelangi."

Sambil berkata demikian, Alfred mengangkat cangkir dan mencium aromanya sebelum di minum. Dia memang tidak suka, tapi kemudian dia meminumnya. Aku menatapnya, meski dia tidak menatapku balik.

"Kenapa…tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu, Alfred?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melihat pelangi sebelumnya, Arthur," tukasnya dengan cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pelangi bersamamu…"

"Sebagai hiburanmu setelah menonton film horror?"

"Itu tidak ada kaitannya, Arthur Kirkland! Negaramu khan hampir setiap hari hujan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah pelangi itu akan muncul setiap kali hujan selesai."

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak ini. Kalau sedang serius, dia bisa berbicara dengan benar dan tidak ngawur seperti ini. Efek menonton film horror mungkin agak sedikit mengacaukan jalan pikirannya. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkannya sampai harus datang kemari.

Melihat pelangi…

Atau apa pun yang bisa menghiburnya…

"Hey, Arthur…" tiba-tiba dia berhenti meminum tehnya dan melihat ke langit.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa…langitnya berwarna seperti itu?"

Aku pun ikut melihat langit yang memancarkan warna merah jingga. Hujan telah berhenti rupanya. Walau masih sedikit merintik, kemudian kami disuguhkan pemandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku…tidak pernah melihat langit merah seperti ini, Arthur," kata Alfred terpesona. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah halaman.

Melihat dia berdiri di halaman, seperti menarikku kembali ke pada masa lalunya. Sehabis hujan, anak ini akan langsung keluar dari rumah dan bermain di halaman. Dia akan berseru padaku kalau melihat pelangi di langit. Dia memintaku menggendongnya agar bisa melihat pelangi itu dengan jelas. Kemudian aku mulai bercerita mengenai lembaran warna warni di angkasa itu padanya.

"Langit merah karena banyak awan yang menutupi matahari yang akan tenggelam, Alfred," kataku, kemudian menyusulnya ke halaman.

"Tapi ini beda! Ini indah sekali, Arthur!" katanya penuh semangat. "Aku ingin memotretnya!"

Alfred lalu berlari ke dalam rumah secepatnya, dan kembali ke halaman sambil membawa kamera digitalnya. Dia memotret beberapa kali ke arah langit, kemudian menunjukkan hasilnya padaku.

"Alfred," kataku sambil melihat hasil potretnya yang terakhir. "Kau lihat ini?"

"Hm? Apa?" dia ikut penasaran.

"Ada pelangi…ah, benar! Lihatlah ke sana, Alfred. Ada pelanginya!"

"Kau benar! Aku hampir tidak bisa melihatnya karena langit merah itu terlalu terang! Whoa, aku tidak percaya bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini!"

Dia kembali memotretnya, dan kali ini lengkap dengan lengkung indah penuh warna itu. Selesai memotret, dia menatap langit dengan kedua matanya, dari balik kacamatanya. Dia tersenyum, dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sana.

Sedari dulu, Alfred selalu suka hal-hal baru. Tugasku kemudian adalah memberikannya pelajaran dan pengetahuan tentang apa yang ditemuinya. Aku sangat berharap bisa menjadi guru yang baik saat itu. Sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku, memilih hidup mandiri di negara bebas. Hingga kini…

"Indah sekali, Arthur…" katanya terkagum-kagum.

"Tingkahmu…mengingatkanku pada masa lalumu, Alfred," kataku. "Betapa kau begitu bersemangat menunggu saat setelah hujan berhenti, demi melihat pemandangan satu ini."

"Jadi, aku pernah melihat langit merah ini sebelumnya, Arthur?"

"Hmph…kau masih muda dan sudah pikun. Hamburger dan minuman soda sedikit menurunkan daya ingatmu, hah?"

"Aku bertanya serius, Arthur Kirkland!"

"Dan aku menjawab dengan serius pula, Alfred F. Jones! Kau lupa, atau ingin melupakannya?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa! Maka itu ingatkan aku tentang hal ini, Arthur!"

Aku terkejut ketika dia mencengkeram kedua lenganku dan menatap kedua mataku dengan penuh harap. Aku merasa kedua pupil mataku melebar, kemudian kembali normal dan tersenyum.

Anak ini…

"Maukah kau mendengarkan cerita tentang pelangi itu sekali lagi, Alfred?" tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawabnya penuh semangat. "Ceritakan aku semuanya, Arthur. Buat aku ingat apa yang aku lihat dan aku pelajari bersamamu di kala itu!"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bosan mendengar ceritaku."

"Iya, aku janji! Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik."

Aku menepuk kepalanya, dan menghela nafas. Langit merah di atas sana kemudian meredup dan berganti dengan langit malam. Pelangi itu pun tidak lagi melengkung di angkasa. Pemandangan indah itu berganti dengan pemandangan malam yang tak kalah indahnya…

~the end~

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please, thanks...<p> 


End file.
